User Friendly
by AltSixtyThree
Summary: Korra takes up Tahno's challenge.


**User Friendly**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Tah(n)orra

**Characters**: Tahno, Korra

**Synopsis**: Korra takes up Tahno's challenge.

**Word Count**: 962

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Wow! Okay. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. This takes place after Korra restores Tahno's bending, and they are fuck buddies, even though it's not mentioned and/or very clear. Also, it's all smut - beginning, middle and end. Let's hope I don't regret uploading this on one of my self-esteem crisis, w/e. This is probably the first smut I've _ever_ finished, so yeah, say whatever you guys think about it and have fun.

* * *

Tahno's fingers crept along the lines inked on her dark skin, carrying cooled water on his fingertips that made her body shiver in a sweet combination of pain and pleasure. Her constrained moans filled his ears softly and fueled his need to satisfy her. It was fascinating to watch her climax under his fingers, inside his mouth, around his cock. Finally vulnerable, face burning red while she howled incoherent words. All his for a few seconds.

"Do you like that?" he asked, cupping her breasts with his hand.

"Yes."

So he kept massaging her nipples between his fingers while her moans were silenced by his mouth and he pressed his fully clothed body against her naked one. Korra arched her back, lifted her hips, longing for a deeper touch and a faster release. Her hands tied on the bed ached with the desire to touch him, powerless because she had agreed to play a game with him. She should've known how much he would tease her.

When he at last ended the kiss, both their bodies were warmer with excitement, and she could feel his growing erection inside his pants, against her thigh. So close yet so far. She snickered.

"You don't have to hold back, pretty boy."

He smirked in response. That smile full of insolence and vanity that was always printed on his face. The smile that made Korra so deeply annoyed, but set her ablaze at the same time, saturated with primary needs. His pale eyes hovered around her face before he started to sink his mouth onto her body. He licked and sucked her skin, leaving a trail of saliva between her boobs and a lovebite on her lower belly.

Korra's body arched in pleasure when he caught her clitoris between his lips, moving his tongue softly around it. Her moans grew louder as she fell unable to suppress them. He obeyed to every instruction she groaned between indistinguishable sounds, licking and sucking and biting. He penetrated her with fingers, and climbed his way to her mouth once again. She greeted him with a ravenous kiss, exploring every place of his mouth as if to compensate the fact that she couldn't touch him. Next she bit his lower lip while trying to strip him with her feet under his shirt.

Thunderstruck by her unexpected boldness, he pulled his fingers out of her and took her head between his hands.

"Surprised?" she asked, licking her lips for the remaining taste of their kiss.

"A little, yes."

"Two can play this game, you sleazy bastard," she said. "Now, take off _your_ clothes and give me an orgasm."

He grinned, and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose before standing beside his oversized bed. She raised an eyebrow, probably just as surprised as he had been by her biting, and watched impatiently as he undressed slowly. He unbuttoned his black shirt, baring his lean muscles, and pulled down the trousers to expose dark boxer briefs tight around his defined thighs. Korra felt her sex pulse with a soaring need she wouldn't confess in a million years. All of her nerve endings tingled with anticipation as he looked around for a condom and a bottle of lubricant. Without taking his eyes of hers, he poured a drop into his hand, rubbed them together, and spread the lube over his erection before adding another drop to the condom and rolling it over his penis.

Tahno shed more lube on his hand, crawled back to the bed, and dived towards Korra's neck, dragging his teeth across her skin while massaging her pussy with his lubed fingers. She wrapped her legs around him, pressed his body against hers, his erection against her belly, and her whole body would curve in a timeless search for closeness and satisfaction. She bit his lip one more time, staring at his unflinching eyes until she could taste his blood in her mouth. He chewed on his wounded lip, playful eyes searching her face, and placed her ankles on each side of his shoulders before sinking into her flesh.

He pounded slowly, sensually, while she begged him, "Faster. Deeper."

"How does that feel?" he asked, his mouth on her ear, warm breath kissing her skin.

"I need more," she groaned. "Touch me."

And so he did. Whilst stimulating her clitoris with one hand, he had his other on her face, holding her while they kissed and he sped up his rhythm. Before long they were in sync, he would pound her and she would move her hips forward to meet his body.

"You can untie yourself now, Avatar," he breathed once again into her ear.

Red flames rose from the silk fabric that bounded her to the bed. Korra took her legs of his shoulders, laid him on his back and started to ride him fast and hard. Their bodies clashed against each other while tension built up on her body and her heart beat too fast too much too good. And in a second her eyes were rolling, head thrown back, nails dug into Tahno's chest, and her whole body was shaking under an intense everlasting wave of pleasure.

Tahno groaned under his breath as her muscles tightened around his cock intensifying his pleasure, and his orgasm was anticipated. Korra fell on his chest, still recovering from her own sexual release. The sensation faded slowly, leaving delightful remains behind and an almost incontrollable tendency to giggle. Korra rolled over to her side of the bed, not bothering to cover her body with the dark sheets underneath her.

"I'm making some noodles," Tahno said while rolling out of the bed and walking into the kitchen. He asked, "Are we having a sleepover, Avatar?"

"Yes, we are, pretty boy."

* * *

Dear Anon, thank you for pointing out one of many mistakes that are probably here. No, seriously. Writing late at night and publishing without a beta has many downsides and grammatical/cohesion mistakes are one of them - especially since english is not my mother language and I'm a lazy student.

Anyhow, I laughed for a whole minute after reading your review and I honestly appreciate it. I will also have the mental image of Tahno rolling on the ground of his apartment until some kind of furniture painfully stops him burned into my retinas. Thank you (:

Leaving that subject aside, I hope you enjoyed the story.

To all the other readers: please, if you find any errors, let me know, I'll be immensely grateful and try to correct it right away.


End file.
